


Chocolate

by FredericaAih



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ezreal doesn't know how to be friends, It's not really сanon and I don't care, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredericaAih/pseuds/FredericaAih
Summary: Эзреаль не знает как начать дружбу. Особенно, когда ты изначально не нравишься человеку. Особенно, когда из-за тебя он пару раз попал в несколько приключений. Особенно когда он из Зауна и ненавидит пилти.Но он же должен попытаться, верно?..
Relationships: Ekko/Ezreal (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Chocolate

Эзреаль стоит, неловко переминаясь на месте, пока Экко смотрит на него усталым, задумчивым взглядом. Мысли крутятся с бешенной скоростью, постоянно меняясь, от вопроса что он тут забыл, до раздражения от ирокеза. Первым с места двигается заунит, проходя мимо исследователя, чтобы закрыть дверь. Эз вздрагивает, движение разрушает оцепенение, в которое он впал, задумавшись. Он вспоминает зачем вообще сюда пришел. 

– А... Привет? Я пришел чтобы... ну... подарить подарок... – Исследователь наконец нарушает молчание, голос намного более тихий и неуверенный, чем его помнил Экко. Блондин немного неловко улыбается, уже проклиная всю эту затею. Что его вообще дернуло это сделать? С чего он решил, что это может помочь ему надеяться на дружбу? Как и ожидалось, Экко не был в восторге.  
– Подарок? – Экко достаточно быстро справляется с удивлением, чтобы посмотреть на пилти уже скептично. Эзреаль не был плохим, но изобретатель все равно не мог доверять ему. Все пилти одинаковы. И он не исключение, даже при том что, не был так сильно горд тем, где родился. Исследователь роется в рюкзаке, выглядя все более и более неловко с каждым мгновением тишины, которая уже начинает побуждать у Экко просто выставить его за дверь.  
Наконец, что-то нашарив, от издает радостное «Ага!» и вытаскивает плитку шоколада. Длинную, почти с две ладони, завернутую в какую-то цветастую обертку. Явно из Пилтовера. Заунит смотрит на неё во все глаза. Он только раз в жизни попробовал шоколад, когда ему удалось утащить пару небольших кусков, да и то, тогда их пришлось делить на всех. Но тот шоколад, явно ни в какое сравнение не шел с плиткой из богатого района Пилтовера, где Эз её несомненно купил.

– Вот, – Исследователь протягивает ее Экко, и радостно улыбается. По непонятной причине где-то внутри расцветает волнение, словно от этой плитки зависит все их дальнейшее общение. Изобретатель уже хочет протянуться, чтобы взять её, но тут же останавливает себя. Это не могло быть подарком. Эзреалю явно что-то нужно, как обычно. Он не стал бы тратить столько денег на него просто так, явно. Это выглядит правдиво и оттого злит еще больше, разом напрягшись, заунит отталкивает руку с плиткой.   
– Я не принимаю подарков от пилти, проваливай, – Сказано слишком резко. У пилтоверца недоуменное, почти обиженное лицо, словно это стало в некотором роде ударом для него. Даже справившись с эмоциями, Эзреаль не может подавить грустные нотки в голосе. Он просто надеялся, что это может помочь им подружиться. Видимо, затея была такой глупой, как она казалась.  
– Но почему? Я просто хочу подарить тебе шоколадку, – «потому что не уверен, что ты когда-либо пробовал его» договаривает он про себя, но не произносит это в слух, понимая (ошибившись так уже однажды), что изобретатель будет не в восторге от его слов. Но его руку снова отталкивают, на этот раз грубее. 

– Ты не слышал? Я же сказал, что не принимаю подарков, – Он хмурится и складывает руки на груди. Он словно готов драться с ним теперь. Эзреаль вздыхает. Все пошло не по плану. Он рассчитывал, что Экко обрадуется, они смогут поговорить, но в результате все идет вот так... Он все еще не мог отступить. Острая, как игла, необходимость сидит глубже, чем Эзреаль способен видеть и понимать. Он не мог понять, но шел за ощущением, что так нужно и правильно. Полагаться на инстинкт было проще, чем думать откуда он исходит.   
– Черт, просто возьми её, – Он тоже хмурится и почти пихает шоколад Экко, что немедленно заставляет его оттолкнуть Эза. Но это не мешает блондину снова сунуть шоколад вперед скрывая неловкость за упрямством. Беловолосый снова отталкивает его и его голос становится все более и более раздраженным.

– Я не буду её брать! Да что ты ко мне пристал, пилти, – Ему снова приходится уворачиваться от настойчивой попытки всучить шоколад, Экко раздраженно выдыхает сквозь зубы. Эзреаль и сам не знает зачем так настойчиво её вручить пытается, когда его план уже провалился, но необходимость все еще была. Он просто должен был. И он понятия не имел, чем его так зацепил этот парень.   
– Да что тебе стоит просто взять её! – Голос Эзреаля становится выше, и совсем чуть-чуть более отчаянным, но Экко этого не замечает. Ощущение того что все пошло не так только усиливается, но уйти означает проигрыш, поэтому он предпринимает еще одну попытку и изобретатель хмурится сильнее и раздраженно рявкнув, отталкивает его назад.   
– Не хочу я её брать!   
– Возьми!   
– Нет!  
– Да!   
Эзреаль наконец впихивает ее. Даже не в руки, а просто в карман комбинезона и отпрыгивает назад, чтобы Экко не мог её вернуть, и победно улыбается. Беловолосый смотрит на шоколад пару секунд молча, а потом медленно вытягивает его из кармана и роняет измятую, потрепанную и изломанную упаковку на пол. Небрежное движение. И руки на груди скрещивает, хмуро смотря на Эзреаля.  
Улыбка исследователя разом гаснет, он молча смотрит на уже не такую цветастую упаковку. Экко переводит взгляд тоже. Молчание затягивается, только кран капает на фоне. Чувство победы ушло так же быстро, как и появилось. Стало тошно, и от шоколада, лежащего на полу, и от собственных попыток как-то очень глупо подружиться. Знал же, что не сработает, но все равно решил попытаться. И к чему это привело? 

– Зачем? – Спустя примерно десять секунд молчание снова нарушает заунит. Он медленно выдыхает, уже не испытывая злости как раньше, и поднимает глаза на Эзреаля, смотря с усталым недоумением. Эта ссора словно последние силы из него вытянула и заунит выглядит еще меньше, чем он есть. Блондин тоже горбится и все еще смотрит на упаковку на полу, сунув руки в карманы, словно она могла дать ответ на вопрос Экко. Но увы, шоколад молчал и исследователь, не отрывая от него взгляд, пожимает плечами, на фоне отмечает, что кран, кажется, капает громче.  
– Серьезно? – Заунит склоняет голову вбок и пилти тяжело вздыхает. Конечно, это была неправда. Но сказать, что он хотел подружиться слишком неловко, и Эзреаль точно не хотел признаваться самому себе, но ему было страшно, что над ним засмеются, особенно Экко с которым он пару раз только вляпался в какие-то передряги. Но потребность все еще сидела в нем, продолжая настойчиво гнать в Заун делать попытку, но не давая понять, как сделать это лучше. Поэтому и шоколад приволок лучший, наверное, в Пилтовере. Плохая все-таки идея была. 

– Ну... Я хотел попробовать подружиться, – Он отвечает через силу, не поднимая головы, переступая через себя и свою неловкость, но говорит последнее предложение так быстро и невнятно, как только может. Правда, Экко все равно каким-то образом понимает и тихо смеется.   
– Ну, ты и придурок, пилти, – Он качает головой и смотрит на в миг покрасневшего Эза, который уже поднимает голову, чтобы начать возмущаться или оправдываться. Или все вместе. Ладно, пусть он не доверяет Пилтоверцам. Но может, он может дать шанс хотя бы одному? За его глупую, но искреннюю попытку.   
– Считай, что ты на испытательном сроке, – Экко поднимает измятую упаковку, и улыбается, застывшему на месте пилти. Эзреаль наконец, справившись с удивлением, отмирает и улыбается в ответ. План все-таки сработал. Хоть и не так как надо. Игла коловшая его изнутри исчезла. 

_Все так, как и должно быть._


End file.
